warriors_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:Qibli77/Best Warrior Cats- A BLOG POST OPINION THINGIE
Welcome to Best/Most ____ Warrior Cats, also known as Why Mapleshade Is The Best And Worst Cat In Warriors At The Same Time! So here I will talk about best, or most _____ (fill that in with an adjective) warrior cats! In a variety of categories, including bravest, most well written, most evil, most overpowered, most stereotyped... You can DEFINITELY comment on this, at the bottom! Actually this is kind of a voting page, where people can vote for stuff. SUCH A WIP Most Evil Warrior Cat Here are some options: *Tigerclaw/star *Hawkfrost *Thistleclaw *Breezepelt *Mapleshade *Ashfur *Brokenstar *Darktail You can TOTALLY recommend some more. My Opinion: Mapleshade!!!! She is SO evil. Like she couldn't even be satisfied with vengeance on the cats who ACTUALLY caused her kits to die. She had to stalk generation after generation after generation of Appledusk's descendants, and then she vowed vengeance on the whole of ThunderClan, even though cats centuries back were the ones who banished her. Honestly. Most Well Written Warrior Cat Okay, for this you can basically choose whatever character you want, except for minor characters like FRONDWHISKER, who I discovered by random page-ing on the warriors wiki. Does anyone actually remember Frondwhisker? Anyone? I thought not. Anyway so do a main character. Like Firestar. Or Graystripe. Or Sandstorm. My Opinion: MAPLESHADE AGAIN!!!!! She was SUPER well written. Especially in Crookedstar's Promise, which unfortunately I read after reading Mapleshade's Vengeance so it was pretty much spoiled for me... but I'm getting off topic. So she was a really good villain because she was like the most evil cat EVER and wanted to cause grief to EVERY SINGLE ONE of appledusk's descendants... and she almost succeeded! also in the dark forest, she was like MapleSTAR. Every single cat listened to her, she was TOTALLY the boss. Most Pure/Good Cat (Opposite of Evil) Suggested by Nibby Self-explanatory My Opinion: hm wow this is a hard one i'll come back to it Smartest Cat Suggested by Nibby Self-explanatory My Opinion: um Hardest-Working Cat Suggested by Nibby Self-explanatory My Opinion: Either Brackenfur or Dustpelt, or maybe Cloudtail, because he had to work really hard to get his Clanmates to a) forget that he used to be a kittypet and b) forget that he doesn't believe in StarClan. Despite those two facts, he was a really trusted warrior and extremely loyal to Fire and Bramblestars. (that sounds really weird doesn't it?) Probably the cats who had to prove themselves in the Clans worked harder as warriors and apprentices. Most Poorly Written Cat Suggested by Nibby Self-explanatory, also do a main character again My Opinion: maybe Cinderheart? Cat you would most want to be Friends or Allies With Suggested by Nibby Self-explanatory, probably do a main character My Choice: Cinderpelt!!!! do I have to explain Cat you would most want to *be* Suggested by Nibby Basically if you could switch places with them. My Choice: Hmm, I'd probably choose a cat that didn't have a difficult past/fell in love with a cat from another Clan *coughcough*BLUESTARLEAFPOOL*coughcough* but maybe someone like Brackenfur? Saddest Death Suggested by Nibby Which cat(s) that you thought had the saddest death/you were really sad about dying My Opinion: Yellowfang... or Cinderpelt... or Whitestorm.... *sniffs* Most Satisfying Death Suggested by Nibby Which cat(s) you really wanted to die and whose deaths were extremely satisfying (ex. a poorly written character or a very evil villain) My Opinion: Hawkfrost, and Mapleshade (GO PERCHPAW!!!! WOOT WOOT)